If Only For A Moment
by Sassy Smirk
Summary: One Shot. Hermione leaving, at least for a while, after graduation. All she needs is a moment with one person.


**If Only For A Moment**

I'm standing in the empty girl's bathroom, staring blankly at the tiles.

I can't believe I'm standing here.

Well, more like _why_ I'm standing here.

I'm standing here waiting for you. I wrote you a note to meet me here at four o'clock. It's five after. It's the last day of school, and everyone is getting their last things together before returning home. Like always, I finished four days ago. I check my watch, you're late. I end up tapping my foot with a lack of patience. Where are you? I would expect you to be early! Or maybe I came too early, but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that that damn door hasn't opened yet, and I'm staring at it so hard that I think my eyes might fall out.

But my eyes only go wider as I hear the creak of the door and see the light from the outside creep in. A shadow is cast along the floor and you enter. I didn't need to see you though. Your scent had already filled the air…

"Hey," came your casual greeting as you shut the door, not bothering to look at me.

"Hi." I studied you as you turned around and I could really see the expression on your face. It was blank, like the winter snow. I couldn't read it at all.

You looked up into my eyes, and we just stared at each other. It was almost needed before we could proceed. I continued, though, "So… it's the last day…" It was lame, but you got the idea.

"Yeah, graduation… What are your plans for the summer?" you continued. I wasn't sure if you were looking at me or the floor anymore. You were shifty.

"I don't know. My parents want me to go to America for the summer, or more…" I said, regretting the meaning of the words. I looked up at you, begging for you to start. Unfortunately, my mouth wasn't done. "I'll miss you."

That didn't come out right. Not the way I would have said it to Ron or Ginny. It sounded like more like 'I need you' than 'I miss you'… But that's exactly what I felt.

"I'll miss you too, 'Mione," you spoke, saying my name in the way I would long for in the time to come. I looked up at you lovingly. You looked back at me the same way, but with a sparkle of danger in your eyes. I didn't know this kind of danger. It wasn't the 'let's go fight a troll kind' or the 'let's go find the evil wizard who wants to kill me' kind. It was something much different, like something only I would ever see.

You walked over to me in long steps, too quickly for me to realize.

"I – but –what?" I asked stupidly, leaning into you regardless of the answers. You wrapped your arms around my upper back, only to slide them lower and pull me closer. Then, just like I had secretly hoped for in the back of my tainted mind, you drew your lips to me. They captured mine so softly, yet with so much power. The whole room seemed to spin until I closed my eyes and responded. Everything disappeared in that one moment. I _was_ going to see you again. I _wasn't_ leaving. School _wasn't_ ending. This _would_ last forever.

At least for this moment.

Your tongue brushed against my lips as my arms came out of their shock and wrapped themselves around your neck. I pulled my head back, which frightened you, but I came diving back in for more. And as we continued the heavenly act, my mind wandered.

I'd never find anyone like you, anything like this, where I was going. This was it, this was my one time to show you all you meant to me.

I ran my hands all over you, as you did the same to me. My tongue went wild, trying to memorize you, take you with me. All these years built up for this one moment, and this was all I was going to get.

It was completely worth it.

You pulled back and gave me a bright smile, which I returned. It had been so much better than in my dreams because it was real. I still tasted him, I still felt his arms around me. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

But I had to.

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl, probably third year, stumbled in. She took an astonished look at us, recognizing us both immediately, before scurrying off to a stall. I dropped my jaw, and yours followed mine as you let go of me quickly.

"We better go," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," was your short reply. My look saddened as we headed for the door, hearing the rushing feet on the other side of it. It must have been dinner time. Before we opened the door, I gave you a quick, but meaningful smile as I brought you down with both hands for one last, surging kiss. Your eyes went wide and then closed, but I pulled away before we had time to continue something we could not finish.

Ever.

I opened the door and you followed quietly behind me. People gave us weird looks as we both came out of the girl's bathroom, seeing as you weren't a girl… We looked at each other. I was headed for the library, and I knew you were going to eat. We took our separate ways and walked down the busy halls, my mind filled with regret as I let the moment slip away.

I was just about to push it behind me when I heard a yell.

"I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!"

I lit up and turned around. There, standing in the busy hall, was you. You smiled widely at me as the whole hall turned to view you.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO, HARRY POTTER!" I yelled back, grinning ear to ear. Your smile grew bigger and I blushed furiously before turning to go back to the library.

I smiled the whole way there.

Maybe I'll never have another moment.

But I had **that** moment.

And it was _priceless_.

(A/N: So there it is: my second one-shot. What do you think? Please review! Good or bad, I need to hear it!)


End file.
